Snake Woman
Snake Woman (へび女 Hebi On'na) is a Snake/Medusa-themed Kaijin from Episode 10 of Spider-Man. She was once a human named Shimako, who was friends with Takuya's sister, Shinko. She is voiced and portrayed by Eri Kanuma. Appearance Snake Woman almost has the appearance of Medusa with a pile of snakes on top of her head and with a hideous, snake-like face. Her upper body is covered with green scales and has a snake head in place for her left arm. She also blue ridges going down the middle of her throat and her abdomen and has a yellow lower body half with her feet having three large toe claws. Biography Shimako and her father, Professor Kitazawa, found a buried meteorite that produced a lot of radiation. They try to keep it buried, but the Iron Cross Army stole it and forced Professor Kitazawa to build an ultra-long range space gun with the power of the meteorite. Then they kill the Professor and turned Shimako into a Machine BEM called Snake Woman. They continue building the space gun underneath the Meteorite Research Center and they force Shimako to kill anyone who trespasses or discovers the secret. When Shinko, Shimako's friend, comes to see her, she spends the night and discovers the base. Shimako bites her, which knocks her out and is given orders to kill her. She doesn't want to, but they use a necklace around her neck to choke her whenever she disobeys or fails. Luckily, Spider-Man arrives in time and saves Shinko. With Shinko knowing their secret, Amazoness orders Snake Woman to kill Shinko or she'll keep choking her with the necklace. However, Spider-Man gets Shinko to a Police Hostital to hide her from the Iron Cross Army. When Shimako arrives, she ask Takuya where Shinko is. After he shows her where she is, Takuya and Shimako catch up with each other. During night time, Shimako disguises herself as a nurse, bites a real nurse's neck, and looks for Shinko. After killing a security guard, Shimako finds the room. However, Spider-Man was already there and placed a mannequin in Shinko's place. Shimako fully transforms into Snake Woman and fights Spider-Man. Spider-Man shoots Snake Woman with freezing gas that he prepared for her, making her retreat. When Spider-Man checks up on Shinko in another room, he hears her say Shimako in her sleep. Since Shimako knew about the hospital, Spider-Man suspects her to be Snake Woman. So in day time, Spider-Man drives to the Metoerite Research Center and finds out about the Iron Cross Army and their space gun plan. Underneath the building, he confronts Amazoness and Snake Woman. After he fights off the Ninders, Spider-Man gets caught in a trap where his legs are shackled. Amazoness orders Snake Woman to kill Spider-Man, but Snake Woman instead uses her flame thrower to destroy the shackles and free Spider-Man. She then drives off Amazoness with her flame thrower. Spider-Man confronts her about her being Shimako, but she tells him to stay away and destroys herself with her own flame thrower. As she dies, she says good-bye to Takuya, knowing that he's Spider-Man. Spider-Man avenges her death by destroying the space gun with Marveller. Powers/Abilities Transforming: When she goes into her Snake Woman form, Shimako goes through a horrifying transformation. Deadly Bite: She can deliver a deadly bite that can be fatal unless treated. Flamethrower: She can shoot a stream of flame from her left arm, which is a snake head. Trivia *She is the first Machine BEM who does not grow into a giant and has not fought Leopardon. *She is also the first Machine BEM who was once human. Category:Snake Kaijin Category:Tragic Kaijin Category:Female Kaijin Category:Human Kaijin